willkommenbeidenloudsfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Lincoln Loud
Daniel Kirchberger Sean Ryan Fox (Pilot) Grant Palmer (bis 1.22b) Collin Dean (1.23a bis 3.18a Tex Hammond (ab 3.18b) |inspiration = |ganzer name = Lincoln Loud |anderen name = Linc Linky |geburtstag = 11 |beruf = Grundschüler |allianzen = |ziel = |adresse = 1216 Franklin Avenue, Royal Woods, Michigan |familie = Rita Loud (Mutter) Lynn Loud Sr. (Vater) Lori Loud (ältere Schwester) Leni Loud (ältere Schwester) Luna Loud (ältere Schwester) Luan Loud (ältere Schwester) Lynn Loud (ältere Schwester) Lucy Loud (jüngere Schwester) Lana Loud (jüngere Schwester) Lola Loud (jüngere Schwester) Lisa Loud (jüngere Schwester) Lily Loud (jüngere Schwester) |haustiere = |freunde = Clyde McBride |schergen = |feinde = |magt = Abhängen mit Clyde Abhängen mit seinen Schwestern |magt nicht = Seine Schwestern mischten sich in seinem Leben ein |befugnisse = |waffen = |schicksal = |zitat = |unterschrift = 150px }} Lincoln Loud ist die Hauptfigur und Protagonist von Willkommen bei den Louds. Biographie Lincoln ist das sechstälteste Kind, mittleres Kind und der einzige Junge in der Loud Familie, im Alter von 11 Jahren. Seine ärgerlichste Gewohnheit ist das Lesen von Comics, Mangas und Romanen in seiner Unterwäsche. Er spricht oft mit den Zuschauern darüber, wie er seinen oft chaotischen Haushalt, die wahnsinnigen Mätzchen seiner zehn Schwestern und andere Dinge, die er tut, bekommt. Zusammen mit Lucy ist er der ruhigste der 11 Loud Geschwister. Persönlichkeit Lincoln ist eine gutherzige und wohlmeinende Person, die immer auf der Suche nach Spaß ist und über das Wohlergehen anderer nachdenkt. Als der Nerd der Familie ist Lincoln zusammen mit Lisa ein begeisterter Liebhaber von Comics, Mangas, Videospielen, Fantasy- und Science-Fiction-Geschichten, die typische Interessen eines Jungen in seinem Alter sind. Seine Lieblingscomics sind Ace Savvy, David's Castle und Comix Witze. Seine Lieblingsband ist SMOOCH, wie in "For Bros About to Rock" und "Yes Man" zu sehen ist. Er ist bekannt dafür, "der Mann mit einem Plan" zu sein, da er normalerweise Pläne mit einem bestimmten Ziel erarbeitet, die meisten von ihnen für seine eigenen Vorteile. Seine Pläne sind selten erfolgreich aufgrund seiner selbstsüchtigen und rücksichtslosen Entscheidungen oder der Einmischung seiner Schwestern. Wenn er zu weit geht, wird er immer die Lösung finden, auch wenn das bedeutet, dass er wie ein Idiot aussieht, wie in "Making the Case" und in "Sleuth or Consequences" zu sehen ist. Etwas, das Lincoln gezeigt hat, ist, dass er eine facettenreiche Person ist. Dank eines Lebens mit zehn Schwestern, jeder mit einer anderen Persönlichkeit, ist er an sie angepasst, so dass er mit jedem von ihnen kommunizieren und ihnen bei ihren Aktivitäten ohne Probleme helfen kann. In einer von Frauen dominierten Familie zu leben, führte dazu, dass er typische weibliche Züge entwickelte, wie Freundlichkeit, Sensibilität, Kochen, Schönheitswettbewerb und Nähen. Er fungiert als "Jack of All Trades" für alle seine Schwestern. Er ist nicht so gut wie seine Schwestern in dem, was sie tun, aber er ist kompetent genug, um zu beeindrucken und ihnen bei dem, was sie tun, zu helfen:Lucy zu helfen, ihre Gedichte zu schreiben, Luan in ihren Streiche einen Schritt voraus zu sein und Lisas zu verhindern Experimentieren Sie, indem Sie eine Chemikalie explodieren lassen, Leni bei ihrer Modedesigns unterstützen und Lynns Fußball in "Project Loud House" fangen. Er ist auch der einzige, den Luna vervollständigte, als die Geschwister des Loud House Instrumente in "House Music" spielten. Lincoln ist unglaublich ruhig, denn in der Episode "Not a Loud" geriet er nicht in Panik wegen der Möglichkeit, adoptiert zu werden. Er war auch ruhig, als er seinen Eltern von den Hinweisen erzählte, die ihn glauben ließen, dass er adoptiert wurde. ar:لينكولن بصوت عال el:Λίνκολν Λάουντ en:Lincoln Loud es:Lincoln Loud fr:Lincoln Loud he:לינקולן רעש id:Lincoln Loud it:Lincoln ja:リンカーン ラウド ms:Lincoln Loud pl:Hieronim Harmidomski pt-br:Lincoln Loud ru:Линкольн Лауд tl:Lincoln Loud vi:Lincoln Loud zh:林肯 Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Kinder Kategorie:Hauptcharaktere Kategorie:Menschen Kategorie:Die Loud Familie Kategorie:Grundschüler Kategorie:Weisshaarigen